Bib overalls or coveralls are oftentimes worn by tradesmen to protect their clothing and/or body and/or keep a user insulated. For example, in the construction industry, workers wear, for example, bib overalls underneath a jacket or other outerwear. The bib overalls are pulled on over a user's feet, fastened over the user's shoulders, and a partial zipper on a front section of the overalls is zipped. The overalls prevent the user's pants from collecting dirt and/or debris. Similar overalls are used for many other purposes, such as, for outdoor activities (e.g., hunting, etc.), outdoor sports (e.g., skiing, snowboarding, snowmobiling, etc.), and in many other trades (e.g., bricklaying, electrical, etc.).
While bib overalls are useful, there are many disadvantages to such a garment. One disadvantage is that a user must generally balance on one leg or sit down in order to put on the bib overalls. Another disadvantage is that a user must either remove their footwear or introduce their footwear into the garment when putting the bib overalls on. Footwear may oftentimes be dirty, wet, or otherwise soiled, thereby unnecessarily introducing such dirt and debris into the garment, which in turn, may soil the user's clothing after the bib overalls are put on. Still further, a user generally has to drag the overalls on the ground while putting them on.